random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 121
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 122|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:39:53 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Guests: Yousef Mapara SwitchBlade Monkeys Intro: West Card game, cheating and gun. The Random Assault Game Closing Song - Ecstasy of Gold Enico Morrione Content Covered: *Westerns and Samurai movies *Indie getting support from The Sony *Simpsons Hit and Run *Secret Ponchos Questions *BroPan - Is the game graphics scaleable? Vita crossfunction functionality? *Chris Ott - Consider a sequel to series or one and done? *Would you like a arcade cabinet version of your game? *Le Tran Where did you get inspiration from art style? Shits dope. *Connor Ironside Favorite videogame character who's design is considered racist? *Best way for internship or job in industry? Notable Facts: *Mitch mentions that Warhawk Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *We had a guy on last week, and I said I dislike Westerns and eat made a western game. *Get hype for Teenage Mutant Ninja Djangos *Everyone got to see your crotch. *We live in these super fucking sensitive times where check your privledge bullshit, can't have a slave in a movie and fucking Godzilla is too fat. Hey don't bodyshame. **Matt - I'm upset he has elephant legs because he has no toes. **Mitch - Fucking racist and insenstive. **Alex - Who the hell looks at his toes? **Matt - I bought a $50 whatever 40 inch thing for my girlfriend. *You don't want to bring a whip to a gunfight. **Matt - Unless you're Indiana Jones. **Alex - No he brought a gun to a sword fight. *Maxi-B dude we need multiplayer in Bioshock 2. **Matt - The Last of Us and Tomb Raider had multiplayer **Alex - I forgot. *When I invented Batman exlcesior. *Guys Frank Miller made Secret Ponchos 2. *You know how the show works, fuck you. **Matt - You've been saying fuck you to the listeners a lot. **Mitch - Cause you want to fuck them. **Matt - You think you are getting to popular. Believe me we're not **Yusef - He's worried about the bandwidth. *Clearly our show isn't ideal for marketability. *Let's not talk about sodomizing the guest. *We did have one person, I'm cool with anything but rape jokes. *We're localizing, so we want to get rid of Kate. **Matt - Kate brings us diversity because well..... em... She's a tranny. *We all meet because we were fans of a podcast, and then created stuff. Then they became assholes. *PAX we were destroyed. If it wasn't Square Enix chips I would have died. *Wow I wished we had a marketing department. **Matt - All those other guests suck, you know it. **Matt - Opinions of Random Assault does not affect Flabslapper. **Alex - Has nothing to do with anyone anywhere. *He can be the Asian Siamese twin of the Chinese railroad worker, so it won't be racist. Matt *I'm waving because I'm a fucking idiot. *Fan service I hate is the Anime bullshit of swimsuits. *Jayson that Queen of Memes *I always said if I wanted realism I would go outside and get shot. I don't want realism. *2pac was killed by a switchblade. We are 16 years late on the news. *You didn't have to do anything Mitch. *What I love about that story you said a few minutes ago is you got out and fucking did something. *I hate people that are talented but don't do anything with it. I wish I was 1/10th talented **Mitch - Hey I just started making a comic **Matt - FUCK YOU! *Did they ask for more or less racism? **Yusef - Our genre takes place where it is racist times. *So her tits won't hang out like Catwoman? *I couldn't make 12 segments of racism. *Fox canceled more shows than ever created. *Frank Miller is an asshole. **Mitch - You sound like a hipster. *Fuck you I am a hipster. *Tell us how you hate Sony Yusef. *I work a 8 hour day job. I want to have fun. I don't want to watch Momento, I had don't want to play a game that uses all the buttons. **Mitch Why Momento? You have multiple copies of Memento? *My career is a writer writing technical manuals. *Beast Machines? Holy shit! *Sex is fleeting and overrated compared to success in life. I really wanted my girlfriend to walk in. **Mitch - I never had sex **Matt - With a human. You had sex with Beast Machines *If someone told me I couldn't be an asshole... *I feel sorry for the Neversoft guys. They make Tony Hawk games and now they make nothing but Guitar Hero. *If I wanted to blow smoke of your or your friends ass I would say I love Batman since the beginning and the art style. Mitch *This is Random Assault and we're recording from Google. **Matt - Shut up. *Unless it's Mickey Rooney being an asian in Breakfast at Tiffany's. *I can't be funny unless were aren't live. *We're going to beat racism beat itself up. **Ale - That's the only way to best racism **Yusef - They should change it to Race Fighter **Matt - Race Fighter Turbo *You can't film a HD re-release? Yusef *Did you know Bugs Life and Magnificent 7 is the same story. **Alex What the fuck is this the good version of Tumblr? **Matt - No one has asked to check their priviledge. **Alex Oh I can't breathe. *We're pushing hard for Chinese railroad worker. *I love you be intelligent and then when it starts you talk about sharting. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 122|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:MattCategory:MitchCategory:Guest